Traditionally, ethanol has been made by fermentation processes. Synthetic processes offer promise however, since they utilize less expensive raw materials. It has already been proposed to make ethanol from methanol since the latter substance can be made inexpensively from synthesis gas. U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,948 discusses homologation of methanol.